Un monstre sous mon lit
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: J'ai peur. Il va me tuer. Je vais mourir. Là. Sans espoir de survivre. Mais je dois tenter. Pour moi. Pour eux. Mais... Mais je veux lire. Lire ce que le monstre à écrit, avant de mourir.


**Salut mes agneaux, me revoilà comme promis pour un OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ^^**

**Merci à powo qui s'est improvisée bêta lectrice x)**

**Rating M à cause de l'horreur. (Cet OS est inspiré d'une creepypasta de "Pourquoi Avoir Peur ?", d'ailleurs, allez vois ce qu'ils font, c'est génial !)**

**La suite de la fic sera publiée mardi comme prévu.**

**Bonne lecture, je vous aime ! #UB**

* * *

Un monstre sous mon lit.

* * *

J'ai peur.

Il va me tuer, je le sais.

Je vois ses victimes, les regards vides et morts tournés vers moi. Je dois m'enfuir, c'est ma dernière chance pour survivre. Je n'y arriverais sûrement pas, il est trop rapide, plus que moi... Mais je dois tenter.

Je vais tout vous raconter, avant de mourir.

Je fais partie d'une grande famille, si on peut lui donner ce nom. La plupart d'entre nous sommes des créations qui ont pris vie. Notre créateur s'appelle Mathieu. Et sous son toit vivent Le prof, Maître Panda, le hippie, le patron, la fille et moi-même, le geek.

Le patron est... Quelqu'un d'étrange, de dangereux, d'instable, mais Mathieu m'a toujours dit de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il ne me ferait jamais réellement de mal. Maître panda, le prof et le hippie y veillaient de toute façon, ils étaient mes amis, mes protecteurs. La fille elle... Semblait indifférente, mais elle essayait simplement de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui avec lui, d'ailleurs elle est partie. C'est ce que Mathieu m'a dit. Mais je suis sure qu'elle s'est juste enfuie loin du patron. J'espère que ça lui a réussi.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout a dérapé. Il se faisait tard, j'étais dans mon lit, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Aujourd'hui avait eu lieu le tournage du prochain épisode de SLG, et le patron n'était pas là. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix du patron, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. On aurait dit qu'il avait rendu visite aux réserve du hippie, celles qu'on m'a toujours interdit de voir et d'où les gens ressortaient hagards et différents.

Mathieu l'a engueulé pour son absence, mais le patron restait silencieux. C'était rare, et absolument pas normal. Mathieu a semblé s'en rendre compte, et s'est mis à répéter son nom. Je l'ai entendu hurler subitement « Patron ?! Qu'est-ce que tu... » Puis un coup, et le silence. J'allais me lever quand j'ai entendu un coup de feu, et le patron rire puis appeler le prof.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'allais réussir à synthétiser le... Oh mon Dieu, Mathieu... Tu as tué Mathieu !

-Tu avais tort prof, on n'a pas besoin qu'il soit en vie pour vivre.

-Non ! Non, ne fais pas ça.

-Tu avais tort. » Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

Il eut un nouveau tir, le prof hurla, suppliant, mais un second tir le fit taire.

Je me roulais dans mes couvertures, et me sentais impuissant. J'étais tétanisé par la peur. Le patron se déplaçait maintenant dans la maison en chantonnant et en appelant le panda. Il descendit au sous-sol, où se trouvait la réserve du hippie et la grotte du panda. Je n'ai rien entendu d'autre que de nouveaux cris et coup de feu. Il est remonté, péniblement, lourdement, comme s'il portait quelque chose. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au seuil de ma chambre. J'ai retenu mon souffle, et fais semblant de dormir. Il a lâché son fardeau avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il avançait lentement tandis que mon cœur s'affolait, et se pencha vers moi. Je l'entendis souffler un petit rire et retourner vers la porte. Ça avait marché. Mais il n'avait pas quitté la pièce pour autant. Je crus l'entendre tirer deux choses lourdes vers l'intérieur. Il semblait installer la première sur mon fauteuil, et tourner celui-ci vers moi. Il partit un moment. Je jetai un œil, et retint un cris. Le panda était là, assit, en sang, un trou dans le front, disloqué, le regard vide planté dans le mien. Le corps du hippie gisait sur le sol, une mare de sang sur son passage. Le patron revint, avec une chaise supplémentaire et un nouveau fardeau. Je fis à nouveau semblant de dormir, par réflexe, terrifié.

Alors que je retenais avec difficulté mes sanglots, il installa le hippie sur la seconde chaise, qui était, je le devinais, également tournée vers moi. Le dernier poids fut lâché sur mon lit, à mes pieds. Je sentais un corps encore chaud. J'entendis le patron sortir son couteau, et faire quelque chose au corps sur mon lit avant de s'affairer sur le mur en face de moi. Il ferma la porte, me plongeant dans le noir, et glissa sous mon lit.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes que les choses étaient ainsi. Il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit sous mon lit, il s'était peut-être endormi en attendant mon réveil. Mes yeux s'habituaient lentement à l'obscurité. J'avais pu reconnaître la blouse désormais pleine de sang du prof. Mes protecteurs étaient tous là, devant moi, me regardant comme s'ils attendaient tous quelque chose de moi. Mais j'étais faible, juste un gamin. J'allais mourir, comme eux, en tentant de fuir.

Mais avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, je voulais lire ce que le patron avait écrit sur le mur devant moi. Je le devais. Je sentais que je le devais. Il avait écrit avec le sang du prof. J'ai retenu un haut-le-cœur quand je l'ai remarqué. Mais mes yeux n'étaient alors pas encore capables de lire dans l'obscurité. Désormais c'est le cas. Je portai alors une dernière fois mon regard sur ce mur.

« _Je sais que tu ne dors pas. _»


End file.
